Just One Month
by Bonniethefluffyone
Summary: What happens when 649 highschoolers are sent to live in New York for a month over the summer and attend college classes? Mass chaos. Our favorite Twilight characters are a part of this insane program, and when heads butt, sparks fly, and a maze of trap-heavy tunnels appears underneath the city, there's bound to be adventure. So how could all of this happen in just one month?
1. Now I'm On My Own Side

**Just One Month**  
**Chapter 1: Now I'm On My Own Side**

_"The walls start breathing_  
_My mind's unweaving_  
_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._  
_A weight is lifted_  
_On this evening_  
_I give the final blow._  
_When darkness turns to light,_  
_It ends tonight."_  
_-It Ends Tonight_ The All American Rejects

Bella's Freshman Year, 2009

I smiled as I walked down the halls of my high school, book bag in one hand, a paper in the other. My classmates rushed past me, in a hurry to get to their next class, but I took my time. After all, I had lunch next, it's not like I needed a tardy pass for that.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, my eyes still focused on the paper in my hands. Or rather, what the paper in my hands said.

_100. A+ Great job, Bella, very well written! GHP worthy! _

I stopped and hugged the essay to my chest, squealing a little inside my head. People stopped to look at me, but for once I couldn't care less.

GHP. She thought I was GHP worthy!

GHP stood for Governor's Honors Program. Each year, every high school teacher in the state selected a student that they thought was best fit for the program. They sent in a transcript, samples of essays, and a personal letter of recommendation to the board of education, who then looked over all the applications and chose a thousand that they thought were the best.

The applicants went through tests and interviews until only 649 remained. They were sent to the Tyndall University of New York for a month over the summer, to experience what college would feel like and to deepen their understanding of whatever subject they were nominated for.

And Ms. Davis thought I was good enough!

Of course, I should have known something bad was bound to happen to me. That oh so very "bad thing" turned out to come in the form of an upperclassman walking in the opposite direction as I was, swinging a book bag in their hands.

And naturally, that book bag sailed straight into my stomach.

I fell to my knees with a thunk, eyes watering, raising my hands to cover my mouth as the same violent hacking and coughing I was so used to started up again. The upperclassman crouched down to see if I was okay, and I waved her away even as sticky wetness began to plaster across my palm.

My face was red in embarrassment as the first few tears trickled down my cheeks and a crowd gathered in a circle around me to see what was going on.

I felt so corralled and suffocated. My throat started to burn and I got to my feet shakily. Pushing my way through the crowd, I dashed away from my classmates, a hand still covering my mouth.

Finally reaching an un-used class room, I slid down the wall and pulled my hands away.

Blood covered both of them, and I started crying all over again when I realized that the blood had also found its way to my essay, and now covered up the praise Ms. Davis had given me.

It seemed that my Hemoglophagia had gotten the better of me once again.

Emmett's Sophomore Year, 2009

I paced back and forth on the sidelines anxiously, while my team mates patted me on the back and offered me encouragement. I scowled, running my hands through the sweaty hair at my temples.

It was halftime during the final game of the season, Homecoming, and we were loosing to our biggest rivals, ten to seven. This was my first year playing on the field, as a freshman I had been a bench-warmer. I played running back for my school, the North Grove High Vampires, and so far was one of the star players.

I got a lot of recognition from my team-mates, and I knew that they were all surprised to see me so uptight like this.

I was always the funny one to them. The rodeo-clown, if you will. It was incredibly rare for me to be tense like I was, but I couldn't help it!

Our biggest- and only- rivals were the La Push Wolves, and I was finally beginning to see why.

These guys were nasty. They talked shit, made dirty plays, and hit below the belt. And their son-of-a-bitch line backer was one of the worst of them. Just my luck he was tailing me, right?

"Yo Swan!" the team captain, Joey, boomed at me. "Get over here."

I walked over to him and plopped down next to him on the bench, the locker room smell of sweat, testosterone and tension surrounding me like a humid blanket.

"Yeah McCarty?" I asked him, watching as he poured the ice from the bottom of his water bottle into his mouth.

He crunched down on one of the cubes and spit part of it out into the grass. "What's screwing you up, man?" he asked me seriously.

I sighed and rubbed at my dirty face. "I dunno, Joey."

Joey glared at me and spit another piece of ice out. "Quit trying to make your balls seem bigger than they are and just answer me truthfully, Emmett. What's messing with you?"

I snorted and scooped my helmet up from under the bench. "It's their line-backer. He keeps talking shit and it's distracting me, I just wanna squish his fat head in, man. It's throwing me off."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "You mean number 27?"

I nodded and Joey grinned at me roguishly. "Dude, that's Jacob Black, he's the only freshie on the Wolves team, and he's about five minutes older than your younger sister."

I blinked. "Which one? Bella or Nessie?"

"Uh... Nessie's youngest, right?"

I scowled and nodded, just as halftime ended. "Yep."

"Then he's only a little older than Nessie. You can handle this kid, Swan. Whatever he's been saying has probably been drilled into his head by Sam Uley."

I slid the helmet on and glared in the opposing team's direction. "That bastard! And you said I was trying to make my dick look bigger, he's barely older than my baby sister!"

Joey stood up as well and led the way back onto the field. "So, ya' know what you've gotta do, Swan?" he asked.

"Like hell I do," I growled. "Black is going down."

Joey slammed me on the back as we took our positions. "'Atta boy."

Nessie's Freshman Year, 2009

"Renesme, have you finished problem number one?"

I jumped a little in my seat when Ms. Johnson called my name, then blushed sheepishly, realizing that she had caught me spacing out in her class, again. But I couldn't help it! It was Chemistry, and my brain didn't like seeing math _and _science together!

And no, I hadn't done problem number one, because I couldn't figure out problem number one.

"Um," I said, stuttering, "I- I tried problem number one, but-"

"Good," she said, glaring at me, "Then please go write the answer on the board."

I stood up, trembling, hoping that I could just figure the problem out on the board and sit back down. As I past Tara Cates's seat, she whispered out of the corner of her mouth to me, "Nessie, it's 3.09."

I smiled at her and stood at the board, then wrote down the number and turned to go back to my seat.

"Could you please work through the problem on the board, Renesme."

I paled and nodded. "Um, Ms. Johnson, I had a little trouble with this one-"

"Now, Renesme," she barked, glaring at me.

"D-do you think I could go get my paper?" I squeaked, aware that most of the class was whispering about me.

"Hurry," she said.

I scurried over to my seat and shuffled through my binder, looking for the paper.

"Uh uh, no," Ms. Johnson barked.

I looked up, confused, and saw that Tara had tried to slide her paper over to me discreetly. I blushed and sat down, whispering a quick "thanks, sorry" to Tara. The class started whispering again and tears of frustration welled up in my eyes.

"Renesme, go back up to the board and work the problem out," Ms. Johnson said sternly.

I balked and said, "But Ms. Johnson, I've been trying to tell you, I was having trouble with the problems and-"

"Then I'll work through them with you on the board," she interrupted.

I glanced around the room and saw my classmates sneering at me. "I- I'd really rather not."

"Now, Renesme."

I got back up shakily and walked to the board again, fighting back tears as I went. When I put the Expo marker to the dry erase board, my hand trembled and continued to do so as Ms. Johnson guided me through the problem.

I couldn't help but feel that the way she did it deliberately gave people the opportunity to make fun of me.

She finally let me sit down and I saw Tara give me a pitying glance as I took my seat. I was blinking back tears for the rest of the class.

Alice's Freshman Year, 2009

I walked down the hallway, the heels on my ankle booties clacking against the floor, and stopped in front of my locker. I took a moment to admire my manicure before spinning the dial, I had done my nails just last night, they were navy blue with sparkling silver bows on them.

I hung my shoulder bag on a hook and started stashing my books, trying to tune out the whispers coming from down the hallway.

"Is that her, Morgan?"

"Yeah, that's her, that's Alice Brandon."

"Oh my gosh! She's the one who-"

"Ssh, Natalie, she'll hear you!"

I snorted, slipping my French book into my bag. As if they cared if I heard or not.

"God, Morgan, look at her outfit!"

"What was she thinking? This is La Push, not the city!"

"She's _such _a tease. Dresses like that but doesn't have th guts to bang a guy, puh-lease."

I slammed the door of my locker shut, not caring when a tell-tale clatter signaled that something had fallen off of it.

Those girls would never understand, would they?

Jasper's Sophomore Year, 2009

"You can do it, Jazz," Rose hissed at me as we entered the psychiatrist's office. "He's a shrink, he won't think it's weird at all."

"I'm a schizo, Rose," I said monotonously, "It would be weird if he _didn't _find it weird."

She turned and glared at me, stopping us in the hallway. Our parents were waiting in the lobby, and I knew that a probably eccentric doctor who wanted nothing more than my parents' money was sitting behind the door to my left.

"Quit doubting yourself, Jazz. You can't help it. Tons of people hear voices, and besides, they aren't as bad as they used to be, right?"

"Then how come I've never met another person like me?" I asked her. "And no, it's not as bad, but it isn't exactly a good time when someone comes up to you and asks 'who are you today, crazy boy? Jasper, General TJ Jackson, or Bronco?'"

Rose turned to me suddenly with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Who asked you that?"

I sighed. "I think the better question is, who hasn't?"

She put a comforting hand on my forearm. "Everything will get better, Jazz, I promise."

Edward's Freshman Year, 2009

"Hey!" I yelled, banging my fists on the door of the locker, "Let me out!"

I heard laughter from outside and felt my blood boil. "We'll let you out, Cullen, just as soon as you learn how to run!"

There was more laughter, and everything faded into quiet as people headed to their classes.

I slammed my hands on the door again, and sank down into a sitting position, cramped in the small, dark space.

How was it my fault I had tripped during the national track meet? How was it my fault that our rival high school brought home the gold?

Weren't my peers supposed to be supportive of me?

It was in that locker that I made my decision. It was in that dark, stinky, cramped space that I was filled with determination.

I would find a way out. So help me God, I was going to get away!


	2. It's Time For Me To Make a Change

**Just One Month**  
**Chapter 2: It's Time For Me To Make a Change  
A/N: Hey guys, it's Bonnie! Thanks for reading, and review pretty please with an Emmett on top!**

_"In my mind there are mirrors_  
_Reflecting on my past_  
_The shattered hopes and dreams of a future_  
_That was never meant to last."_  
_-Witness the Change _Shelley Pete

September, 2010

**Bella's POV**

I looked down at the note in my hand, excitement bubbling up in my stomach as I entered the library. It was the sacred blue note, the sacred nomination announcement. Someone had nominated me for GHP!

"Psst, Bella," Mrs. Peggy whispered from the checkout desk.

I stopped and turned to the school's librarian- and my next door neighbor- and smiled. "Look Mrs. Peggy!" I whisper- shouted, "I got nominated for GHP!"

She winked at me from behind her cat's-eye glasses and cocked her head towards the back of the library. "Congrats, sweetie, I knew you could do it. Head back there for the informational meeting, I think you'll be a bit surprised to see who all's there. In the mean time, I'll call your parents with the good news!"

I smiled and navigated my way around the labyrinth of bookshelves before I entered the large study space filled with tables. About five people were sitting at the tables, and I recognized all of them. The first three weren't all that surprising, they were the smartest kids at school, and all seniors. It was the other two that made me stop in my tracks.

"Bellsie!" Emmett whisper shouted, waving his hand around as if I couldn't see him. "Over here!"

I saw Nessie blush furiously and slouch down in her seat, and I smiled at my little sister proudly before taking a seat.

"You guys were nominated too?" I whispered.

Emmett nodded and rumpled Nessie's hair affectionately. "Yep, Nessie's here for History and Social Studies, and I'm here for Mechanical Engineering."

I smiled. "That's great, Mom and Dad are going to be so happy for us!"

"What are you here for, Bella?" Nessie whispered, fixing her now- messy auburn hair.

"Communicative Arts," I replied, showing her my invitation. "It's the creative part of Language Arts," I added, seeing Emmett's look of confusion.

He flipped through the large stack of papers on our table until he landed on the page he had been looking for. "Composition and performance of poetry, examination and study of classical literature, creative and conductive writing, public speaking and composition of speeches, linguistics and the technical study of themes, motive and characterization in literature," he mumbled. "Dang Belsie," he said, "That describes you to a t. Only thing missing is acting, composing and performing music, and play-writing."

"Oh shut up," I mumbled, as the career counselor stood up to talk to us.

**Jacob's POV**

"Why are you hiding?" my sister, Alice, asked me curiously, "There's only six other people at this meeting."

"Ssh," I hissed, pulling my hood further down over my head, "People talk, Alice. Besides, I don't want to get in trouble."

Alice scowled at me, her ice blue eyes shining out dangerously through the kohl smeared artfully around them.

I held up a hand to stop her. "Don't, Ali. I know that you don't like the football team, but I do. They're my friends, and I don't want them to know I got nominated for GHP."

"That's ridiculous," she sniffed, doodling on our papers. "If they truly are your friends, they wouldn't judge you for GHP, and they wouldn't order you around all the time."

"Hush," I whispered, pretending to focus on the lady who was speaking.

"One of your teachers last year sent in a recommendation for you, as well as a resume for you, to the New York Department of Education. The board members looked through every single resume and selected one thousand of them, yours was selected.

"In exactly one week the second phase of selection will take place at 10:00 am in room 812. Those of you who were selected for History and Social Studies, Language Arts, Mechanical Engineering, Psychology and Anatomy, Biology and Chemistry, Physics or Math will take an exam. Those of you who were selected for Communicative Arts, Musical Technology, Art and Design, Music, or Dance will either audition, or create a sample of work for the board to examine."

I raised my eyebrows. Well, since I was nominated for Biology and Chemistry, apparently I would be taking a test next Friday. If they were expecting me to study for that, they were bat shit crazy. I had a game on Friday!

**Rosalie's POV**

I examined a strand of my thick, blonde hair for split ends, pretending not to be interested, while the career councilor talked to me, Jasper, and that kid who always sits at the back of the cafeteria and eats mustard, olive and onion sandwiches.

"If you pass your exam, you will be notified the Monday afterwards. That Saturday you will attend a face to face interview at a location to be provided on Monday. If you are selected to attend the summer session, you will receive word within the month."

**Edward's POV**

My dad squeezed my shoulder and gave me a proud smile. "Congratulations, son! I always had a feeling you'd make the program."

I raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. "And you're positive that you had absolutely no say in the nomination process?"

He shook his head and turned to stare out the window of his study. "No Edward. You are so like your mother was, always doubting herself, never seeing how great she truly was, always listening to others..."

I was silent, letting Dad have his moment.

"It'll be fall soon," he said, almost to himself. "Your mother always loved fall in the city. She would have me bundle you up and we would go walk around Central Park while the leaves began to fall." Carlisle sighed and turned back to me, a sad smile on his face. "She would have been so proud of you."

I smiled back at him encouragingly.

"You know, having GHP at Tyndall was her idea," he said. "I had just become the Dean and I wanted to make a lasting impact, so I said yes."

Carlisle smiled and touched one of the framed pictures on his desk fondly. "I've seen so many kids come through this school, Edward. I've seen them fall in love with each other, with what they're studying, with the campus, with life. I've seen their lives change for the better..."

I could tell he was close to tears, so I stepped forward and put my hands on his shoulders. "I think she's happy, Dad, wherever she is."

He smiled at me, back to his usual self, and nodded. "You're right Edward, she's happy, I can tell."


	3. Don't Look Down or Look Back

**Just One Month**  
**Chapter 3: Don't Look Down or Look Back**

_"Someday it'll come together_  
_Someday we will work it out_  
_I know, we can turn it up all the way_  
_Cause this is our someday_  
_Someday is what we make it_  
_Someday is right here and now_  
_Why wait, why wait, why wait?_  
_Cause this is our someday."_  
_-This is Our Someday _Big Time Rush

June, 2010

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett!" I groaned, drumming my hands on the dashboard nervously, "Can't you go any faster? We're going to miss the bus!"

Emmett shot me a sideways glance before returning his attention to the road. "No we won't, Belsie-poops!" he shouted over the clash he had playing on the radio. "There're only seven people being picked up at the school, including us! They aren't gonna leave without us!"

"He's right, you know," Nessie said from the backseat, before resuming adding harmonies to the music.

"The little sister has spoken!" Emmett crooned. "Sit back and enjoy the rock and roll, Bella, we'll be there in a few minutes!"

I nodded and sank back in my seat, sitting on my hands so they would stop their nervous fidgeting. I was just so excited!

The date was June twenty second, 2010. I was sixteen years old, Emmett was seventeen and Nessie would be turning sixteen in one week. It was finally the day all three of us had been waiting for. Amazingly, we had made it through every stage of the application process and were headed to the Tyndall University campus!

Well, not yet. We were actually on our way to our high school, where the attendees from La Push would be meeting us and taking a bus over to the city, where Tyndall was. But you get the gist, today was the day! And I was nervous to say the least.

In all my day dreams about GHP I had never imagined that my brother and sister would be attending with me. I had always thought that my entire stay would be dedicated completely and utterly to Literature, to writing and to books and learning.

But as usual, the reality is different from the day dream.

Instead of just having my core classes, I was forced to choose a minor. So naturally I chose my other passion- Film Acting. And it turned out that there would be outings and trips, free days and themed dances, activities and events, and even both of my siblings there to make sure I didn't spend all of my time in a library.

I wasn't quite sure if things differed for the better of for the worse.

As Emmett had promised, we pulled into the senior parking lot with almost fifteen minutes to spare, and Emmett hopped out of the car and patted its hood fondly. "Good bye, Jeep," he said, "I'll miss you while I'm gone. But I promise baby, you'll be nice and safe here."

I rolled my eyes, tapping him on his beefy shoulder. "Uh, Em?" I said. "You do know Nessie can't get down from the back seat without your help, right?"

He grinned sheepishly and lifted Nessie down from the Jeep with one hand. "Sorry, Ness, but you know how I get around my baby!"

She smoothed down the skirt of her yellow sundress and replied, "Yes, Em, I do. And to be perfectly honest? I'm kind of scared by it..."

He pouted, popping the trunk and pulling out our suitcases. "Oh, you wound me, Ness! Even my own little sister fears me!"

I looked on fearfully as he lifted my guitar case out of the Jeep. "Careful, Em! That's got autographs from Green Day."

"Here," Emmett said, putting the familiar black case in my arms, "Take it. Don't get an aneurism, Bella, just take the stupid guitar!"

I smiled and grabbed the handle of my suitcase. "I'm glad you're starting to learn."

Nessie grabbed the handles of her two suitcases and started rolling them through the parking lot and to the cross walk. "Isn't there supposed to be a dance tonight?" she asked.

I nodded, following behind her. "Yep, I think it's 50s themed. You brought a costume, right?"

"I know I did!" Emmett exclaimed, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "I've got a leather jacket and hair gel. 'Imma be a greaser!"

We stopped and he kicked the crossing sign button.

"Okay," Nessie said, struggling to get her wheelie suitcase onto the road. "Then it's a good thing I brought my costume from _Grease_. What are you going to wear, Bella?"

"The white dress that Granny Swan gave me," I responded, waiting patiently while Emmett picked up Nessie's suitcases in one hand and slung her over his shoulder.

"I can walk perfectly fine, Emmett!" Nessie said petulantly, as our giant of a brother carried her cave man-style to the front steps of the school.

"I know," Emmett said, "But you're too wimpy to carry your own suitcases. Besides, if anyone needs it, it's Bella, and she was too far away for me to reach."

"Um, Emmett," Nessie said, a lot more quietly this time, "There are a lot of people in front of the school. Please put me down."

He looked in the direction of the car rider lane and immediately scowled, setting Nessie down but keeping a hand on her arm. "It's the Wolves. What are they doing here?"

I looked at the group of boys standing there, and thought that they looked vaguely familiar. They were all very muscular and looked more like they were in their twenties than still in High school. They were all tan with cropped black hair, and a couple of them had tattoos.

"Bella, Nessie," Emmett said darkly, going into over-protective older brother-mode. "These aren't nice guys, and I don't have the team to back me up. Stay close, stay behind me, and don't draw any attention to yourselves. And most of all, just stay the heck away from the La Push kids."

Nessie and I exchanged a look, but knew better than to contradict Emmett, so we did what he said and kept our heads down as we put our things in the pile of bags at the front of the school.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I sighed as I sat on the steps of North Grove High school, watching as my brother got ragged on by his so- called "friends" for going to "the epitome of nerdy-ness" over the summer. I would have stood up for him, but I knew that he probably would see it as me making him less of a man, and he definitely wouldn't appreciate that.

Why one Earth did he put up with these idiots?

I could tell when the mood of the football players changed, by the way the volume level went down. The boys turned in the same direction at almost the same time and all glared at the absolutely _huge _guy who had just walked up to the school.

I'm not kidding, this guy was absolutely massive!

He could have easily passed for seven feet tall, and was so chiseled and muscular that I would have thought he was a statue if it weren't for the fact that he was moving. He had these mischievous, twinkling, golden-hazel eyes that were gleaming maliciously, and a strong jaw with a slight cleft in his chin and- ironically enough- dimples on his cheeks. His hair was russet and chaotic with curls, and he was wearing Nike basket ball shorts in black, and a tight-fitting red t-shirt that emphasized his muscular arms and abdomen.

It was then that I noticed what the t-shirt said.

_GO NGHS VAMPIRES! Swan 76_

Oh my Gucci, it was Emmett Swan! No wonder Sam Uley- or the evil-one, as I liked to call him- looked like he wanted to strangle some one. Thankfully, his favorite punching bag, Jacob, was standing far away from him.

"Well," Emmett said, cracking his knuckles with a smirk on his face, "What do we have here? A couple of mangy wolves, quite far away from their home, eh?"

Paul- the one with anger management issues- stepped forwards, growling. "Watch it, leech, you're seriously outnumbered."

Emmett climbed the steps so that he towered over Paul even more and replied, "Au contra ire, mutt, you're on _my _turf. And I've got a sneaking suspicion that you aren't even supposed to be here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam demanded, his eyes drilling holes in Emmett's chest.

Emmett stepped forward so that their chests were almost bumping together, and I noticed with a small feeling of satisfaction, that Emmett was almost half a foot taller than Sam. "Last time I checked, Uley, GHP was only for people who had two brain cells to rub together. You and your pack don't exactly fit that description."

Sam growled, clenching his hands into fists. "Actually, Swan, you're wrong, what a surprise! Jacob here is headed to GHP, we're here to send him off."

"Aw," Emmett said sarcastically. "That just warms my wittle heart, Uley. Your pack is so close together!"

Sam snorted, but before he could retort, a Coach transit bus pulled into the car pool lane and squealed to a stop.

"Later, Uley," Emmett said, "We smart-kids have a college to get to."

He patted a fuming Sam's cheek, then turned to two girls I hadn't noticed before. "Ness, Bellsie, grab your stuff and let's go!"

Now that the show was over, Jacob and I walked over to the pile of luggage and got our bags. (Or, more accurately, I grabbed two of my suitcases, and Jacob grabbed the other three as well as the one book bag he was taking with him) We walked to the bus and I turned to him to say something, when I realized he hadn't been paying attention to anything at all.

But he had been paying a whole lot of attention to one of the girls Emmett was with.

She was very small- smaller than I was. Eek!- and ridiculously slender, with soft and supple looking arms and legs. Her face was soft featured with a button nose and a light smattering of freckles, and she had shockingly vibrant, wide, lime green eyes, framed with long lashes. Her hair was dark red, and pulled back in a seriously cute hairstyle. It was french-braided along the back of her scalp, and secured with a ponytail holder at the base of her neck. The rest of her hair waved softly, just above her shoulder blades. It was 50s cutesy, and I was going to try it out the second I got the opportunity! She wore a pretty yellow sundress, with thick straps, a blue flower pattern, and buttons up the chest. She was absolutely adorable!

Jacob was _so _attracted to her.

I nudged him teasingly and whispered, "See something you like, Jake?"

He jumped a little and scowled at me. "What? No, Ali, of course not! I just..."

We took a seat across the aisle from Emmett and the two girls, and Jacob stashed our stuff on the over head bin. "

"You just think she's hot," I teased.

"So what if I do?" he grumbled, slouching into his seat.

I smiled, completely oblivious to what this would turn into. Completely oblivious to the fact that my brother and I were going to fall in love that night.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Woo hoo!" I yelled, clambering onto the bus. "Summer break!"

Bellsie groaned, collapsing into a seat. "Keep your voice down please, Emmett," she begged.

I tossed our stuff in a row of empty seats, and slid in next to Bella, Nessie was across the aisle from us.

"GHP, GHP," I whooped, punching my fist into the air.

"Look Emmett," Nessie said, "I get that you're excited, I'm excited too, but please, _please_, save your energy for the dance!"

"Nessie is right," Bella added quickly, "I really don't want a repeat of what happened at the Grand Canyon."

"What happened at the Grand Canyon?" a high, tinkling voice asked.

Bella, Nessie and I looked over and stared at the speaker; a small, pixie-ish girl sitting in front and across the aisle from us. She had spiky black hair in a sort of 20s bob with white-rimmed sun glasses perched on her forehead. Dark green eye make up was smudged around her steel grey eyes, and she had a ski-slope nose with lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a really long peach tank top (I think it's called a tunic?) over tight blue capris made of some kind of stretchy stuff. (I'm pretty sure those are called leggings!) And a white belt was hanging on her waist.

But it was the boy sitting next to her that caught my attention the most. Jacob Black.

"Emmett almost pushed Bella off of the look out point because he was so excited," Nessie said, a timid but friendly smile on her face.

The girl laughed and said, "Well, a repeat of that probably wouldn't be the best thing in the world." She smiled and held out her hand to me, "I'm Alice Black. I take it you're Emmett?"

I smiled, while shooting a menacing look at the guy who was probably her brother. "Emmett Swan. These are Bella and Nessie, my younger sisters." I glared at Jacob again, mentally telling him 'stay away'.

His eyes met mine and I saw that there was no challenge or threat in them.

Alice grinned and looked around the rest of the bus. "There aren't a whole lot of people here," she said. "We could probably start a bus-wide conversation!"

The two other people on the bus looked at her with blank expressions on their faces then turned away.

"Or not..." she said. "So, uh, what are your majors?"

"I'm in Communicative Arts," Bella said, leaning around me to talk to Alice.

"I'm taking History and Social Studies," offered Nessie.

I leaned back in my seat and put my hands behind my head. "I'm in Mechanical Engineering. What about you and your brother?"

Alice smiled and nudged him. "I'm in Fashion and Graphic Art."

"Chemistry and Physics," Jacob grunted, not turning away from the window.

"You'll have to forgive him," Alice sighed, "He's a bit of a hermit."

I shrugged, better for me. It's not like I _wanted _to talk to the tool anyways.

"What minor are you taking, Alice?" Bella asked. "We're all taking Film Acting."

Alice squealed and I winced, sorely tempted to cover my ears.

"So are we!" she said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

I smiled at her, she was more little sister-ish than either of mine were. I guess she was okay, I wouldn't mind Nessie and Bella hanging out with her. In fact, it might be pretty cool to get to know her a bit better. But Jacob? Damn, I didn't want that kid around my sisters, especially not when he was eying Nessie like a piece of meat.

"What're your favorite films?" Alice asked us.

Nessie rubbed her chin as she thought about it. "Oh, that's a tough one. I guess it would depend on the genre."

"Same here," I said.

"Yeah, they're both right," Bella admitted, "There are just so many good ones out there."

"Okay," Alice said, spinning the bracelet around on her wrist. "What's your favorite romance movie, Nessie?"

Nessie drew her red eyebrows together. "Um, I'd have to say it's... Letters to Juliet. Alice, what's your favorite romantic comedy?"

"The Devil Wears Prada, no contest," Alice said firmly. "Emmett, you're a guy, what's your favorite horror movie?"

I grinned evilly, rubbing my hands together. "When a Stranger Calls!" I saw Bella shudder and turned to her. "Okey dokey, Bellsie, what's your favorite comedy?"

Bella smirked and said, "The Burbs, you know that Emmett!"

Alice bounced up and down and said, "Oh my Gucci, that's my all time favorite comedy!"

"I love the Burbs!" Nessie said.

I gave Alice a high five. "The Burbs rocks, that movie is hilarious!"

Alice grinned and rummaged around in her monster of a purse for a few minutes, before pulling out a familiar DVD case. "Anyone in the mood for a movie?"

We all grinned- even Jacob- and agreed.

"But wait," Nessie said sadly, "How are we going to watch it? I don't think the bus driver will let us use the DVD player."

Alice winked at her. "Leave that to me," she said, before getting up and talking to the driver for a few minutes. She sat back down with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Grab some popcorn and sit back, people, we've got Burb-age!"

"Yes!" I yelled, pulling her into a bear-hug. "Alice, you are officially one of my favorite people!"

She laughed, returning the hug with full force.

We all settled in to watch the movie, and shared laugh after laugh as Tom Hanks, Bruce Dern and Rick Ducommen set out to defeat their evil neighbors, the Clopeks.

Little did we know that there would be a lot more laughs to come.

* * *

**A/N: Next time...**

_Dorm assignments..._

_Jacob and Edward as roommates?!..._


	4. Make It Meaningful

**Just One Month**  
**Chapter 4: Make it Meaningful**

_"Old friends pass away, new friends appear. It is just like the days. An old day passes, a new day arrives." _  
-the Dalai Llama

New York, New York, June 2010

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

The bus squealed to a stop, sending me flying into the seat in front of me. My cheek scratched against the rough fabric, leaving a red spot. I pulled away and rubbed my face, frowning. I looked out the window, taking in the sights of the Tyndall University Campus.

It was a sunny day and the rays of light reflected off of the water in the huge fountain and the glass of a few of the buildings. The modern glass buildings contrasted with the ivy lecture halls, red brick dorms, metal public art works and the Roman-style amphitheater. The tiles in the courtyard were painted like a huge clock, and I could see the New York skyline in the distance.

It was really New York!

Okay, let me explain something to all of you non-New Yorkers about Manhattan. It is a huge, and I mean _huge_, state. It may not look like it, but it is. Where Bella, Emmett and I live is right at the border between New York and Pennsylvania, that's about a six hour drive to the city. New York, New York is on Long Island, which- in case you couldn't tell from the name- is a completely separate land mass. It takes a while to get there, and a lot of people who live in the state have never even been there. And that "a lot of people" includes me, Emmet and Bella.

I was excited to say the least.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted. "New York, New York!" He scooped me up around the waist, and I screamed as he hauled me down the aisle and out of the bus.

"Emmett!" I said through my laughter, "Put me down!"

He swung me back onto my feet, then ran back onto the bus, and came back out again, carrying Bella in much the same way and pulling all of our luggage out with him. Bella was holding onto her guitar by the handle with both hands.

"What is this obsession you have with carrying us around?" she asked him once her feet were on the pavement and she was straightening the skirt of her light blue sundress.

Emmett grinned and moved out of the way so Alice and her brother could get off of the bus. She squealed and I felt my smile grow even wider when I saw hers.

Alice was such a sweet, happy person. She really knew how to keep a conversation going and people entertained. Her happiness was contagious!

Jacob however was a different story. He had been mostly silent, and I didn't really know him all that well, but... there was something about him. Something that drew me in, that made me feel some sort of connection with him, something that almost was like I knew him forever. Like I'd found a kindred spirit.

A sharp clacking alerted me to the presence of another person, and we all turned to see a younger professor come waltzing through the courtyard.

She was African American and slender, with a light brown bob, a red jacket, black pants and red stilettos. She stopped in front of us and said, "Hello everyone, I am Ms. Cope, one of the teachers for the Communicative Arts program. I'll be taking you to your dorms and giving you your room assignments."

I squinted at the reflection of sunlight off one of the windows and slid on my well-worn, plain aviator sunglasses.

She pulled a sheaf of papers from her briefcase and held them in front of her face. "Okay, are Daphne Praters and Viola Murray here?"

The two girls who hadn't said anything for the entire bus ride stepped forward, taking in the campus with looks of awe on their faces.

Ms. Cope nodded approvingly. "Alright you two, you're roommates, you'll be staying in room A12 in the Riordan house. Here are your keys, the dance tonight is at 8, you two should go get some dinner and explore the town before hand."

They nodded, took their keys and lugged their stuff to the Riordan dorm, a Grecian style building behind the amphitheater.

"Alright," Ms. Cope said, pulling a stray thread off of her jacket, "Jacob Black?"

Jacob stepped forward, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"You're in the Rowling house, room F43, with Edward Cullen." She tossed him his keys and he caught them deftly, the same, carefully monotone expression on his face that he'd had on for almost the entire bus ride, broken up only by the short, barkish laughs that had come out when Randy Butler checked out Mrs. Weinbaum or when Art fell off of the Clopeck's roof.

Jacob lifted a hand in salute to us. Maybe Alice, maybe me, maybe all of us, before he strolled off to a grey stone, medieval type building that looked like a mini castle.

"Um, Emmett Cullen, you're in the Tolkien house, room B14 with Jasper Hale." Emmett pulled me, Alice and Bella into bone-crushing hugs, before he hefted up his duffel bag, twirled the keys around his finger and strolled off to the dark, metal and marble building with a surprising array of flowers around the front door.

"Bye bye gingie, Bellsie, new little pixie-sis!" he called. "I shall see you at the dance!"

I giggled under my breath and gripped the handles of my suitcase a little harder.

"Okay," Ms. Cope said, smiling lightly at Emmett's antics, "Bella Swan?"

Bella smiled and stepped forward, but I could see that she was clutching her guitar case with white knuckles.

"You're in the Meyer building with Rosalie Hale in dorm C7."

Bella nodded and waved to me and Alice before starting off for a red brick building with an apple tree outside the weathered door.

"And Alice Black and Renesme Swan, you're also in the Meyer building in room C5."

Alice and I smiled at each other, before we each accepted our keys and turned to our bags. I grabbed the handle of both of my suitcases and waited for Alice to take hers. That was proving a bit problematic for her, since she had five and they were all bigger than I was.

"Here," I said, "Let me help."

She smiled gratefully at me as I took the handle of one of her suitcases and lugged it to the Meyer dorm along with my two, and she took the other three with her.

I was very glad to have Alice as my room mate. Like I said earlier, she was such an awesome person! Besides, this way I wouldn't have to share sleeping quarters with a complete stranger.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I muttered under my breath darkly as my hands fumbled around with the screws on my keyboard stand. I was trying to get it set up at the foot of my bed, but it didn't want to cooperate and kept collapsing. As usual, in-animate objects hate me.

I heard the door open and looked up, eager to meet my new roommate.

The guy who walked in had the body of a 20 year old professional wrestler, and the face of a fourteen year old. He was tan with cropped black hair and laugh-lines around his sullen mouth. He looked like the kind of guy who laughed all the time around his friends, then tried to be tough around people he didn't know.

"Hey man," he said, ignoring the fact that I was crouched over with a black metal stand in my hands, "I'm Jacob Black, your room mate."

I nodded and straightened up, shaking his proffered hand. "Edward Cullen," I said, "Nice to meet you."

He set his duffel bag down on the empty bed and unzipped it, while I yanked at the keyboard stand, _finally _getting it to stay up.

"So, uh, what's your major?" I asked, eager to get rid of the awkward silence.

He didn't look up as he replied, he was too busy stuffing clothes into his dresser. "I'm in Biology and Anatomy, how 'bout you?"

I nodded- even though I knew he couldn't see me- and sat down on my bed. "Cool, I'm in Communicative Arts."

Jacob frowned, shoving his empty bag under his bed and pulling out a blanket and a set of sheets. "There was a girl on my bus who's taking that," he mused, "What is it anyways?"

"Apparently it's creative writing, studying classical literature and linguistics," I explained, tossing him the spare pillow from our closet.

"Thanks," he said, catching it deftly and stuffing it into a pillow case. "That's pretty cool, I guess."

"So, what's your minor?" I asked, strolling over to the already-stocked mini fridge in the corner of the room.

"Film Acting," Jacob replied, coming over to stand behind me. "Mind if I take one of these?" he asked, pointing at one of the cans of Coke.

I shook my head, taking one for myself. "That's sweet," I said, "Since I'm in that minor too."

He raised an eyebrow at me, popping the tab on the soda. "Pretty much everyone I've met today has that minor," he said. "Must be pretty popular."

I shook my head. "Doubt it, man, not a whole lot of people are into theater these days. It's probably just a coincidence."

He nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." Noticing my keyboard, he walked over to it and pressed down on one of the keys. It wasn't plugged in so no sound came out. "You play?" he stated, although it sounded like more of a question.

"Yeah," I said, taking a sip of coke. "Do you?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I play drums."

"You bring any?" I asked.

"Does my duffel bag look big enough for me to fit a drum set in it?" he replied.

I grinned, raising an eyebrow. "No, just a stupid question, I guess. But you know, the band room should be open to us. If you feel like having a jam session...?"

He grinned back at me, and I could see the joker I had first taken him for begin to make an appearance. "I might have to take you up on that Edward. In fact, I think this is looking up to be a great summer."

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"So, what's your major?" my room mate asked me nervously.

"Mechanical Engineering," I responded curtly, smoothing down my bright red bed-spread.

We had both gotten to the room about a half hour ago, and she had been unsuccessfully trying to engage me in conversation for the entire time. I hadn't exactly been helping her along. If she wanted to talk, let her do all the work, why should I make any effort?

"That's nice," the girl said (I thought her name was Bella) "So you work with cars and engines and stuff? That's awesome!"

"Uh huh," I said non-committal y.

"I'm in Communicative Arts," Bella offered.

I pulled up on my collapsible shoe-chubby until it was the size of a bookshelf next to the closet. "Cool," I said, surveying my the space I had available. I had brought fifty pairs of shoes and there were only forty cubbies on the shelf... Not a good ratio...

"Som uh, what's your minor?" she asked.

"Film Acting." I unzipped one of my three suitcases and started piling boots on the shelf.

"Really? Mine too!" she sounded excited this time.

I turned around and said, "Well whoop de doo- are those Stereo Skyline posters?"

Bella paused mid-press, her hands reached out above her and the skirt of her dress raised up on her legs. "You know them?" she asked, sounding surprised. "Hardly anyone does."

"Not just know them, love them!" I gushed, sitting down on her patchwork bed-spread.

"Me too!" she replied, taking a seat next to me and pulling a pillow to her chest. "_Kiss Me in the Morning _is the equivalent of coffee to me."

"Same," I said, kicking my 40's high-heeled boots back and forth, "_Sorry I Stole Your Girlfriend _is my jam!"

Bella beamed and showed me her I pod, paused in the middle of that same song. "I love _Sorry I Stole Your Girlfriend_! Have you heard _Heart Beat_?"

I scoffed. "What Skyliner hasn't? I sing that song _all _the time!"

She pointed at her chest. "You like singing?" I nodded. "I like singing!"

"Where have you been all my life?" I proclaimed dramatically, throwing my arms around her.

She giggled, returning the hug and then pulling back.

"Bella Swan," I said, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

_**Next Time...**_

_The first dance..._

_Alice and Jasper meet for the first time..._

_Emmett can't stop staring at Rosalie..._

_Does every teenage boy have to have eyes for Emmett's younger sisters?!..._


End file.
